The best things in life are unexpected
by VerbalXpression
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get drunk and wake up with no recollection of what happened the night before. Rachel leaves before Quinn wakes up. Warnings for: Were!Peen and Teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The best things in life are unexpected (Prologue)  
><strong>Author: <strong>Verbalxpression  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Rachel/Quinn, Quinn/Finn  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the character or anything Glee related.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hard R for this chapter (Rating will vary with each chapter)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up to season 2 and everything in season 1  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Rachel has a peen, teen pregnancy, teen drinking and stuff and stuff.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Based on a prompt over at the Glee_Kink_Meme.

* * *

><p>Everyone has secrets and flaws, and Quinn was no exception. Everyone at McKinley High seen her exactly the way she wanted them to. The beautiful blonde head cheerio and most popular girl at school but what they didn't know was… Well, everything. They didn't know that Quinn was actually her middle name, they didn't know how smart she was, and they didn't know that she once looked nothing like she did now. No one knew her, not even her cliché of a boyfriend did. She had no real friends, the closest she came to 'friends' were Santana and Brittany but they could only be categorized as followers more than anything, and maybe it was her fault because this was how she wanted them to see her and how she wanted things to be.<p>

Quinn vowed to never be _that_ kid again. In middle school she was overweight, her face was covered in acne, she wore the ugliest pair of glasses and everyone teased her for it daily. She was that kid in school that was always picked last in gym class, when she'd walk down the hallways she'd hear snickering and not so hushed whispers behind her back. So, she started ballet and soon found out she was athletic, which then led to joining gymnastics and cheerleading, and slowly she started to lose weight. She started wearing contacts and when her father had received a raise at work she asked if she could have a nose job and he instantly agreed. The transformation during eight grade didn't stop the endless teasing though, jealous girls that knew how _Lucy_used to look like still made fun of her; they'd plaster her locker with her old yearbook photos, they'd tell her no matter how much she tried to change and starve herself she was still ugly. It hurt, how could it not? But she was a Fabray and Fabrays were damn good at suppressing unpleasant feelings and emotions.

Eventually her prayers were answered when her father was offered a job transfer to Lima, Ohio. She dyed her hair sandy blonde and told her parents to call her 'Quinn'. It was freshmen year and it was a whole new start for her where no one would recognize her, no one would know her history and she could make herself into anyone she wanted to be. She joined the cheerios and began climbing the social pyramid, overcompensating by bullying losers at the school and there was one loser in particular that really struck a nerve, Rachel Berry.

No matter how many slushies were tossed into her face, how many horrible nicknames Quinn called her and how many catty encounters they found themselves in, nothing would break her. Rachel was always bouncing around the school, full of enthusiasm, bright smiles and elongated rants, wearing the most hideous attire Quinn had ever saw. Everyone hated her and it never phased her one bit and that just appalled Quinn, how could she not care? It was completely frustrating and what horrified her most was, some days she wasn't sure if she found that drive that Rachel had impressive, and she envied that confidence but why? She was Quinn Fabray, most popular girl at school, head cheerio and she had Finn Hudson, star quarterback as her boyfriend and she shouldn't have envied anyone.

**-XX-**

Quinn walked through the front door of Puck's house with Santana and Brittany in tow. He was having one of his infamous Friday night parties and the three cheerios had just gotten out of practice and decided to make an appearance. Santana and Brittany always attended Puck's parties, but Quinn never did because she didn't want to get drunk and do anything she'd regret. But after a grueling practice where Coach Sylvester shouted through a megaphone that the reason she fell off the pyramid twice was because she was putting on a few pounds and that was definitely not something the blonde was okay with hearing.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks, water as usual Q?" Santana shouted over the blaring speakers and smirked at her two blonde friends.

"No, get me whatever you drink." One drink couldn't hurt right?

Wrong, because one drink had turned into another and then another until she had lost count completely. And now she was drunk or at least she had assumed she was because she had no previous experiences to compare this with. She remembered dancing in between two warm bodies and her brain not being able to register who she was dancing with. And now, now she was kissing someone on a soft surface. Was it her boyfriend? No, it couldn't have been Finn because the hands that were groping her body weren't large enough to be her boyfriends and the pair of lips on hers was too soft. This person was an exceptional kisser (unless the alcohol was playing more tricks on her mind).

Someone released a moan (Quinn wasn't sure who) when their tongues met and that sound should have sent a message to her brain to stop this but her body wouldn't budge. Her body had taken off on its own accord, fisting her pale hands onto the stranger's sweater and pulling them closer to her. She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan when the stranger attached full lips onto her neck, nipping and suckling at the flesh which caused a throbbing ache in between her legs make itself known.

Her mind must have blacked out for a while because the next thing she realized was that she was lying on her back, naked with the stranger hovering above her. Quinn's arms were wrapped around this person's bare back, her fingertips skimmed across the damp skin and it felt so soft. It made her wonder if this person was a girl because everything felt so feminine and soft but then she felt a dull pain in between her legs and she knew she was mistaken. The searing pain made her whimper and dig her nails into the back she was caressing, and she was about to throw the stranger's body off hers and finally stop this but the person above her froze, leaned down and peppered soft kisses over her face and neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The husky voice chanted and Quinn felt the person start to pull away, so she wrapped her legs around the stranger's waist and kept him in place.

"No, don't stop. Don't leave me…" She whispered and looked up at the shadowy figure above her in the dark room. She felt soft lips brush against hers again and she pushed up, deepening the kiss and connecting their lips more firmly as their bodies began to grind against one another's.

She whimpered and groaned with each thrust of the stranger's hips until the dull pain was swept away and she began lifting her hips up, meeting the stranger's movements with a jerk of her own hips. The distant sound of the bass music downstairs, a bed squeaking from their movements, and the pleasured moans and noises they were eliciting were the only sounds heard as they built a rhythm against each other, pushing Quinn closer to something she's never felt before.

She broke the kiss with a strangled gasp as a white heat coursed through her body and settled into a tensioned ache in her lower abdomen. "Oh god," She cried out and pulled her stranger closer, losing all sense of rhythm as her body writhed erratically. And with one particularly well placed thrust she screamed out and exploded in ecstasy and the last thing she remembered through her pleasured bliss was the stranger's body toppling on hers with a grunt.

**-XX-**

Rachel woke up to the unpleasant dry feeling in her throat that made her want to chug down a gallon of water. She opened her eyes and flinched with a groan as the sunlight filtering through the window made the dull pain in her head throb. Her body froze and stiffened when she felt a soft hand on her abdomen slide against her abs, someone else was there in bed with her. She slowly reopened her eyes and squinted as she looked around. This certainly was not her room. _Fuck_.

Rachel tried to mentally calm herself down, maybe she and this person had just passed out last night. Even in a drunken state of mind she doubted she would do anything irresponsible. She took a deep breath before lifting the sheet wrapped around her body. She let out a whinny whimper as that thought flew out the window when she found nothing but skin and a pale hand lying on her stomach. She had had sex last night and she couldn't even remember it. Wasn't this the part in those movies where everything would hit her like a flashback? Why wasn't that happening with her? She clenched her eyes shut and tried to reel in the memories of last night to no avail.

She kicked her legs slightly in her frustration and froze again as the body next to her began to stir a little. Who was she in bed with or more importantly who had she lost her virginity to last night? She slowly turned her head to the side and found a mess of blonde hair. _Brittany_. Oh God, she had intercourse with Brittany last night, Santana was going to murder her. The body next to her shifted and Rachel had to clamp her hand around her mouth to muffle the gasp she almost let out when she realized that the person lying next to her was Quinn freaking Fabray, head cheerio and president of the celibacy club.

"Oh god, oh god" She softly chanted and stumbled out of the bed, quietly searching for her clothes. She needed to get out of there before Quinn woke up.

Rachel began throwing on her clothes in frenzy and all kinds of questions went flying through her mind. What if Quinn wasn't drunk last night and thoroughly remembered everything? But then why would she voluntarily sleep with her if that were the case? Oh god, what if Quinn knows about her _condition_ now? It was bad enough that the blonde already called her 'RuPaul'. She needed to get out of there, _now_.

With one last glance at the bed and peacefully sleeping blonde she slipped out of the room.

**-XX-**

_6 weeks later._

Quinn had made no obvious acknowledgement that she remembered anything that had happened that night and Rachel took this as either she remembered but didn't want to remember or she really didn't remember. Though, the blonde cheerio's behavior was quite questionable lately. The last couple of weeks she was no longer being verbally harassed by Quinn and even the daily slushies had been halted but still the blonde never said anything about that night so Rachel went on with her life.

She had just finished running vocal exercises and scales and was leaving the auditorium when she heard hushed voices around the corner and her impeccable hearing had decided to tune in.

"Listen Quinn, I only talked to you one time that whole night. I don't know what the freak you're talking about." It was Puck and Quinn.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about Puck. Don't make me say it…" Quinn replied and Rachel's eyes widened as she realized that Quinn was confronting Puck about _that_night. She tiptoed closer until she was right around the corner from the duo.

"What are you talking about?" He sounded annoyed and confused.

"That night… In your bedroom…" Quinn's voice became softer as she said the last part.

"What are you talking about?" He repeated again. "I woke up the next morning in my basement with that new cheerio…"

Several seconds of silence passed and Rachel rounded the corner to face the pair. "Noah, Quinn. Noah, would you mind if I spoke to Quinn for minute?"

Puck shrugged, "I'll see you guys later"

"What do you want Man-Hands?" Quinn hissed and Rachel didn't even flinch at the nickname.

"I overheard you and Noah—"

"Eavesdrop much?" The blonde interrupted her and Rachel sighed.

"Are you going to let me continue this conversation or not?"

"Hurry up. I have better things to do with my time." Quinn answered.

"It was me" Rachel blurted out in one breath.

"What?" Quinn arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

"I woke up in Noah Puckerman's bedroom next to you. I panicked and left before you could regain consciousness…" There. She could tell Quinn the truth without all the details about her condition.

She watched as Quinn's eyes widened momentarily before the blonde started shaking her head. "No, no, that's impossible." Quinn said.

"While I agree that this is at the least highly unexpected but it certainly is not improbable. Quinn, it has been proven that with the irresponsible consumption of alcohol, especially for teenagers like us—"

"It's impossible because…" Quinn stepped forward until she was a few inches away from the short brunette. She didn't know why she felt the need to tell her this but anything to shut up her annoying voice and delusional thoughts. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Six Weeks_

_"It's impossible because…" Quinn stepped forward until she was a few inches away from the short brunette. She didn't know why she felt the need to tell her this but anything to shut up her annoying voice and delusional thoughts. "I'm pregnant."_

Rachel eyed the blonde cheerleader standing in front of her; despite the cold demeanor she had on display, she looked weary and stressed. She could see unshed tears shining in those hazel/green eyes, threatening to spill over the porcelain cheeks. She decided right then and there that Quinn, at the least, deserved the whole truth of what happened that night.

Rachel swallowed the nervous lump lodged in her throat that always seemed to appear whenever she found herself in proximity to the blonde, "It was me," She admitted again.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at the brunette in annoyance, "Are you not listening Man-Hands?" She snapped harshly. "I am pregnant." She repeated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time Quinn. And if you'd let me explain, I'm sure you'll come to understand—Well, perhaps not but—"

"RACHEL," Quinn yelled through gritted teeth and fixed the brunette with a serious expression that instantly shut her up.

"Right," Rachel gulped nervously. "I, um, I grow a _thing_ once a month." She gestured with a downcast of her eyes and tilt of her head to emphasize what she meant.

Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Rachel let her eyes flutter shut for a moment and clenched her small hands into fists at her sides in her frustration. When she reopened them again, the blonde was staring at her with an annoyed scowl. She could do this. She could say the words. She took one final deep breath, "I grow a penis once a month."

Both of Quinn's eyebrows shot up in shocked surprise and then her body began to vibrate with laughter. It wasn't amusement, it was incredulous and involuntary because of the words she had just heard. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Rachel just stared at her with nothing but a serious expression as her answer.

"Oh my god, you're being serious," Quinn huffed as all laughter ceased, "Do you think this is some sick joke, RuPaul?"

Rachel squared her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips, pretending to be unaffected by the blonde's presence and the harsh nicknames. It was Quinn after all; the nicknames should have been expected. "What are you talking about Quinn? You're the only one laughing here, I don't find anything amusing about this situation."

Quinn gritted her teeth and shot forward, step by step pushing the brunette back until she was up against a row of lockers, "Then why would you say something like?" She hissed in a low voice, through gritted teeth.

Rachel had her head tilted back against the lockers, holding the gaze between Quinn's hazel eyes and her own wide brown ones. Quinn didn't believe her. This was understandable considering the fact that from the exterior, Rachel appeared to be very much all girl. She needed her to believe her, though, because for what it was worth, Quinn deserved to know exactly what happened that night.

The brunette took a deep breath and reacted before she had a chance to change her mind. She reached out and grabbed one of the blonde's pale hands and cupped it over herself.

Quinn gasped loudly when her hand came in contact with the, kind of, hard thing it was holding through the fabric of the brunette's skirt. She finally broke the staring contest she and Rachel were having and looked down to where her hand was in between the brunette's legs, "I-It's not real, it's o-one of those things that people wear," Quinn stuttered and mentally cursed herself for appearing to be nervous.

"Quinn," Rachel exhaled softly and ignored all the incredible sensations she was having from Quinn's hand _still_ over her. "I can assure you it's not."

"H-how?" Quinn asked with genuine curiosity, hazel eyes still fixated on the brunette's crotch area.

Rachel reluctantly batted the blonde's hand away and without warning flipped her skirt up and pushed her boy shorts down enough to free her restrained appendage. There. Quinn knew everything. She readied herself for the inevitable.

Quinn subconsciously licked her dry lips and shook her head to clear the hazy thoughts in her head. She forced herself to look up into Rachel's vulnerable eyes, "Y-you freak," She spat and jumped a few feet away to the other side of the hallway, pacing worriedly. To be pregnant at 16 was one thing, but to be pregnant at 16 by another female… was just impossible but obviously it was possible because there she was a few feet away tucking in her penis. Fuck, Rachel had a penis.

She had so many questions that she wanted answered by the brunette.

Rachel ignored the urge to break out into tears at being called a 'freak' about the thing she was the most insecure about. "Q-Quinn?"

Quinn's inner thoughts were broken by the meek voice calling her name. She wiped away the few stray tears she was unaware of sliding down her porcelain cheeks. "Listen here RuPaul," She made sure to put as much malice into her voice as she could, "I don't care if my baby comes out singing show tunes, I will go to the grave swearing it's Finn's and you won't tell anyone about this."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Or else what Quinn?" Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Rachel beat her to it, "You're going to tell everyone about my secret? We both know this would affect you much more than it would me; everyone already thinks the lowest of me."

Quinn faltered at the realization that she didn't have the upper hand in this predicament. "Rachel, _please_… It's bad enough that I have to go through this as it is but if everyone knew that y-you're… that you're—"

"That this baby is as much yours as it is mine," Rachel finished for her. "You don't have to go through this alone, Quinn."

"I'm not," Quinn straightened her posture again, fixing the brunette with a cold glare. "_Finn_ is going to be there."

"Quinn, I don't think it's fair to Finn if you—"

"I don't care!" Quinn snapped and cut her off harshly. "Finn is the father and you can try and tell anyone else otherwise, no one will believe you." She didn't wait for a reply or reaction from the brunette. She forced herself to turn around and walk away.

**-xx-**

As soon as Quinn passed the threshold of her doorway she collapsed onto her bed and cried. She cried harder than when she first took those 10 pregnancy tests, wanting to be absolutely sure she was pregnant. Everything had been going perfectly until now. She was finally _that_ girl, the girl that everyone envied and wanted to be. She had the star quarterback of the football team in the palm of her hand. She was finally satisfied with the way she looked on the exterior. She was her parent's perfect daughter.

And now, now she was impregnated by Rachel Berry. She clutched the pillow she was clinging to tighter as the sobs wracked her body. She had never felt more terrified and alone than she did right then.

**-xx-**

Everyone at McKinley High perceived Rachel Berry exactly the way she didn't want them to. They thought she was obnoxious, egotistical, self-centered, and most times annoying. She was second to last on the social totem pole, only above the creep Jacob Ben Israel. She didn't have any friends. She was slushied daily for being who she was and wearing what she wore. She endured and accepted all of this and more throughout her entire freshmen year and she never let it bring her down or affect her the way they wanted it to. But it was sophomore year now and she wanted things to be different; she wanted to be accepted by her peers.

She was the most talented student in that school and she knew it. So, she decided to join Glee club because being a part of something special made you special right? Wrong, because it seemed as though she got bullied a lot more after she joined the club. The other students in Glee hated her and she was almost certain Mr. Schuester hated her as well because he was constantly trying to give her solos away to those less talented students.

But despite the fact that everything she did for the other members went unseen and easily dismissed, Glee club was the only place she felt accepted. They may not have liked her but they appreciated her talent and Rachel figured she could deal with that.

And then there was her not so little secret. It all started about 4 years ago; when most girls her age started their period, Rachel grew a penis. She had woken up with a throbbing ache in between her legs one morning and assumed that maybe her period started but when she lifted the sheets off her body she found something that definitely shouldn't have been there.

She and her fathers researched about her condition for months, and it helped that one of her fathers was actually a doctor. They figured out that while it was very, very rare it was something that actually existed. There weren't any surgeries she could have done in her case, though, and so Rachel relied on keeping it hidden 5 days out of the month.

While she was used to having it, she was still very insecure about it. She had managed until now to keep this secret of hers safely hidden. Now, Quinn—head Cheerio and prettiest girl she's ever met—Fabray was pregnant, pregnant with _her_ child.

Rachel's emotions were all over the place. She wasn't sure if she should be worried and start panicking because she was going to have a child or relieved that Quinn didn't need her, because let's face it, having a child at 16 was definitely not in any of her plans.

She collapsed onto her bed face first with a grunt and shook her head to clear those thoughts. She couldn't be selfish like that, this was just as much her fault as it was Quinn's if not more so because Rachel should have been more responsible than she was that night. She shouldn't have consumed alcohol. But 'what ifs' and regrets would do nothing. Quinn was pregnant.

**-xx-**

Rachel watched from across the hallway the next day as the words fell from Quinn's soft lips, at least, she imagined they'd be soft because she couldn't remember. She could read them perfectly as they mouthed 'I'm pregnant' to Finn Hudson and she witnessed not only Quinn's, not only hers, but also Finn's world breaking as the words fell from the blonde's lips.

Initially, she wasn't sure how Quinn was going to convince him that he was the father when according to Noah Puckerman, the couple never had intercourse. And best friends would tell each other something like that, right? She wasn't entirely sure because personally she never had a best friend. But of course, the dimwitted football player was easily convinced. She was surprised by the fact that she not only felt sorry for him but that she felt envious of him as well because that was her child Quinn was carrying and nothing in this situation was right. But what was she supposed to do about it? What _could_ she do about it?

Her inner thoughts were cut off by a cup full of purple colored ice hitting her directly in the face. She released a loud gasp and glanced down the hallway to find the blonde cheerio staring at her with a guilty expression. She had probably been slushied over 100 times since she started school at McKinley and never once had she cried about it but she couldn't stop her eyes from welling with tears this time and she silently hoped that it was covered by the sticky syrup coating her.

Rachel grabbed her emergency slushy kit from her locker and turned around to make her way to the girl's locker room. She decided that the girl's restrooms would be too occupied right now since it was lunch time and glanced around the locker room to make sure she was alone. When she was certain that she was, she stripped herself from her stained clothes and stepped into one of the showers.

She hissed when the cold water hit her body and the most sensitive parts of her body, including the limp appendage in between her legs. She still had one more day until it finally disappeared again. The curtain of the shower was pulled back abruptly and Rachel did her best to shield herself by cupping her hands over her penis, arms covering her breasts.

"So it was true…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_So it was true…"_

Santana smirked as she let her dark eyes scrutinize the other brunette's tan body, thoroughly. "You have a pe—MMPH," She was cut off by a small hand over her mouth and she quickly swatted the hand away, "Gross Berry, you just had that hand cupping it!" She used the back of her hand to swipe at her mouth disgustedly.

Santana's eyes lowered again, this time to where Rachel's hands were no longer covering, "Very nice, Berry," She commented, voice dripping with sex and approval.

"How do you even _know_?" Rachel asked exasperatedly. Having Quinn know about her secret was one thing but _Santana_, as well? It couldn't be happening.

Santana's eyes snapped up to Rachel's face again, "I might have overheard your little talk with Blondie yesterday."

Rachel's face contorted in disbelief and annoyance, "How much of the conversation did you hear?" She sighed.

"All of it," Santana admitted.

**-xx-**

Quinn rested her head against the wall in her bathroom, hazel eyes watery and chest still heaving. Morning sickness. It started 2 weeks ago and at first, it wasn't so bad. She'd throw up one time, once a week but now it had gotten worse. Her stomach was overly sensitive, she'd become nauseous just thinking about certain things or certain foods, and some days it wouldn't just happen in the morning. The whole 'morning' part of the illness was inaccurate, it happened anytime of the day.

And she hated it.

She was already having trouble keeping up with the physical demands and exhaustion after cheerios practice. Everyone on the squad would look at her skeptically because it wasn't every day that Quinn Fabray slacked off and took practice easily, and sometimes, Coach Sylvester would look at her like she _knew_ something but ignored it because she didn't want to believe it.

She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this a secret much longer; the little bump over her belly grew slowly with each day that passed and the cravings she was having weren't helping much. Some days, she'd wake up craving ice cream, regardless of the weather, and throw up whatever she had just eaten because she smelled something disgusting. Other times, she'd wake up at 2 am hungrily craving a big, juicy burger. There was only one craving that was consistent, bacon. She just couldn't get enough of it; by itself, coated in syrup, in her burgers, there was just no wrong when it came to her bacon.

She was already 7 weeks in and with her very first doctor's appointment already scheduled; she knew everything would get that much more real after this.

**-xx-**

Quinn leaned back against the hospital bed with her head tilted towards the ceiling and her hand tightly grasped in Finn's hands, "I'm freaking out," She mumbled, nervousness evident in her tone and posture.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He reassured her with squeeze of her hand and sweet smile when she turned to him. Finn was a sweet and good guy overall, but a horrible boyfriend. Considering the huge lie she was living, she didn't think she was any better. Of course she felt guilty for stringing him along like this but it had to be done because what was her other option, _Rachel_?

There was a soft tapping on the door before it was slowly pushed open and the privacy curtain was pulled away, "Quinn Fabray? I'm Dr. Hiram Berry,"

"Berry? As in, like, one of Rachel's fathers?" Finn smiled warmly at the short doctor with thick rimmed glasses.

"In the flesh," Hiram smiled back. "And who might you be?"

Oh god, Quinn felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh, uh… I'm Finn Hudson, the uh… father." Finn swiped a nervous hand over his forehead. "You can't tell our parents about this, right? I mean because eventually I know they're gonna have to know but—"

"I can't tell them anything, Finn, Patient-doctor confidentiality." The doctor cut off the boy's nervous rambling and turned to the quiet blonde on the hospital bed. "I'm going to ask you some questions about medical histories, how you've been feeling lately, your last menstrual cycle and I need you answer them to the best of your ability, okay?" He waited for her reply and proceeded when she simply nodded, "And then we're going to take your weight and stomach measurements and we'll do your very first ultrasound to be sure the baby is developing properly."

Quinn nodded her head but kept her head tilted toward the ceiling. This was just beyond awkward, having _Rachel's_ father as her doctor.

**-xx-**

Quinn gasped as the cold gel hit her belly, "Can you be careful with my uniform?"

Dr. Hiram Berry arched an eyebrow at the teenager before nodding his head in understanding, "And that there is your baby," He said as he pointed to the monitor, oblivious to the fact that he was looking as his very own grandchild for the first time.

Finn perked up with interest and tilted his head at the screen, "It doesn't look like much," He said and Quinn turned to glare at him.

"Well, Finn, the baby will be growing considerably faster from here on out…" Hiram said.

"Do we get to know, like, if the thingamababy is a boy or girl?"

"_Thingamababy_?" Quinn growled at him.

"No, no, it's far too early to be able to tell such a thing but for 7 weeks your baby is developing perfectly and around the twelfth week, we'll be able to tell you what gender your baby is." Hiram explained. "Considering your ages, have you two given much thought about what you're going to do?"

"Whatever Quinn wants to do is fine," He smiled warmly at his girlfriend and kissed the back of her hand.

"Quinn, you've been awfully quiet… Do you have any questions? Would you like me to go over your options again?" Hiram turned to the blonde that still refused to meet his eyes.

"Abortion isn't an option," She said as she met his big brown eyes and when he opened his mouth to respond she cut him off, "Not for me it isn't."

**-xx-**

Rachel woke up with a groan to the sound of her daddy's voice and soft hand on her clammy forehead. The first day her penis emerged and the morning after it disappeared were always the worst and most painful.

"Do you need Tylenol, baby girl?" Her daddy asked.

She shook her head 'no'. She had spent many days like this and had grown accustomed to the unwelcome pain and soreness in the pit of her lower regions. "I'll be fine," She said softly.

Hiram smiled warmly at his daughter. Even though his general field of practice had been OB/GYN, he still had spent many hours researching and trying to find a cure for his baby girl's rare condition. "If need be, you can miss school."

"Daddy!" Rachel gasped in shock. "How dare you try to encourage me to deliberately obliterate my perfect attendance! You should be ashamed of yourself." She flung the comforter from her body and attempted to get out of bed but was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

Hiram chuckled lightly as his daughter's dramatic flair and then became serious, "Sweetie, what do you know about Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel gulped audibly and eyed her daddy, trying to contain all nervousness at the turn in conversation. She tried thinking about why exactly he was asking her about Quinn and then she remembered, her daddy was a doctor and he delivered babies daily. "I know about her… pregnancy," She admitted quietly.

"Oh? And do a lot of people know about it?" He prodded.

She shook her head quickly, "I believe, only three other people know. Why? Is she okay? The baby—"

"Rae, you know I can't exactly be talking about this but does she know that you know?"

"Yes," Rachel answered because it's not like he knew she was responsible for this pregnancy, right?

"Okay, well, she left her ultrasound disk behind and I thought I'd ask you to give it to her rather than I give it to her on her next appointment, considering whether or not you knew of course." Elijah reached inside the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the CD that contained the pictures of Quinn Fabray's ultrasound, handing it to his daughter. "Try to be there for her, okay? She was awfully quiet during her examination and I'm a little worried for her."

"Okay daddy, I'll give it to her." Rachel received a kiss on her forehead before her daddy left her room and she jumped out of bed, locked the door behind him and grabbed her laptop, inserting the disk and drumming her fingers against the desk impatiently.

A little over a dozen photos appeared on her screen and she gasped quietly, completely in awe. Given the circumstance that Quinn was still in her early stages of pregnancy and the baby's form wasn't too perceivable, tears still welled up in her eyes. "My baby…" She whispered into the quiet room.

She wondered if the baby would have brown eyes or beautiful hazel ones, just like Quinn. If it would have a pale complexion or slightly tan, if it would have brown hair or blonde, was Quinn even a natural blonde? That was when she realized; other than Quinn Fabray being the most popular and prettiest girl she knew, she didn't know _anything_ about her. She idly wondered if anyone did. She needed to fix that and she needed to learn everything she could about pregnancies.

She opened Google.

**-xx-**

Rachel turned in the doorway of the choir room and paused in her tracks, finding Finn Hudson sitting on one of the chairs with his head thrown back against the wall. She wanted to run her scales since she had ballet class after school today and she could have easily turned back around and used the unoccupied auditorium but her curiosity won out as she quietly walked towards him.

She flattened her skirt before sitting down in the empty chair next to him, "Hello Finn,"

Finn lazily opened his eyes and smiled at the short brunette, "Hey Rachel, sorry did you need the choir room? I'm just kind of exhausted and trying to avoid Quinn."

Rachel shook her head and grimaced, "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Finn answered honestly. "Don't worry, she told me you know about her uh… pregnancy…"

"S-she did?" Rachel squeaked.

"Yeah, she said it was the reason she wants me to stay away from you." He smiled guiltily at the brunette.

Rachel diverted her eyes to the ground, "Yeah, people just don't like me." She said quietly.

"Yeah, you might want to work on that," He shrugged as Rachel pursed her lips and nodded her head in understanding. "I like you."

Quinn watched the interaction from the doorway, instantly her anger began bubbling more than it was earlier. She wasn't stupid. Ever since he had joined that club full of singing rejects, he'd been giving the brunette love-sick stares and boyish grins, giving her no choice but to join Glee as well. The sad part was Quinn wasn't completely sure what she was more upset about, the fact Finn was crushing on Rachel or the fact that she knew Rachel had always had eyes for her boyfriend. "We need to talk." She said through gritted teeth as she stomped towards the duo.

Finn and Rachel quickly turned their heads toward the fuming blonde, "I'll get out of your way." She moved to stand.

Quinn snapped her hazel eyes to the Rachel, "No, you stay. I need a witness." She said quickly, causing the brunette reclaim her seat and stare at the ground.

Quinn reached inside her cardigan pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, "Do you know what this is?" She asked as she shoved it in front of Finn's face.

Finn took the paper in his hands and opened it, "Oh yeah, it's one of those past due notices, my mom gets them all the time…"

"Right, but if this ultrasound bill doesn't get paid, it's not your phone that gets cut off… _You_ will get cut off," She explained. "You need to help me with this, Finn, or else we're gonna go our separate ways." She turned and fixed her hazel eyes on Rachel's brown ones, losing her angry façade for a minute before turning around and stomping out of the choir room without another word.

"I'm screwed," Finn whispered to no one in particular.

Rachel sighed, staring blankly at the wheel chair in front of her. She felt the need to help but she was rather certain that the blonde wouldn't allow her to actually help. That was when the idea hit her. She could help Finn find a job, which, in turn would help Quinn and the baby. "Not necessarily," She told the football player.

**-xx-**

Rachel reached into her locker and picked up the CD; between classes and helping Finn get a job yesterday, she had completely forgotten that she needed to give it to Quinn. She took tentative steps as she approached the blonde's locker, "Quinn," She said softly to get her attention and when Quinn's hazel eyes locked with hers, she swallowed, hard.

And unlike everyone else, she could see the pain, confusion, and weariness in those beautiful hazel eyes and she wished there could have been a way for her to fix it. Quinn didn't deserve this. All because of a stupid mistake and irresponsible, drunken night they ruined their lives, lives that had yet to actually begin.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked as she broke the intense gaze.

Rachel lifted her hand that had the disk clutched in it, offering it to the blonde, "My dad said you left this in the office the other day and I asked me to deliver it to you, only after he made sure that I actually knew about your… you know." She said nervously. "I hope you don't mind that I saved the prints on my laptop…"

Quinn stared at the disk before taking it into her hand, "It's—"

"Hey," Finn came rolling up in the wheel chair that they had been using that week as a Glee assignment, to experience life like Artie. "Here," He said as he handed his girlfriend the envelope grasped in his hand.

"What's this?" Quinn inquired.

"I got a job." He smiled before continuing, "I totally came up with the best idea, I went in with the wheel chair and pretended to be handicapped, telling the manager that, like, if he didn't hire me, I could totally get lawyers on him and stuff."

Quinn bit her bottom lip to hide the smile threatened to take over her lips. The idea was quite clever, she had to admit.

"I'll probably have to stay in a wheel chair as long as I'm working there, but, screw it, it's worth it." He said with a smile that slightly faded when he noticed Rachel standing a little behind Quinn. Finn gave the brunette a guilty look, hoping that she'd let him take the credit. "Can I give you a ride to rehearsal?"

Quinn turned to Rachel and gave her a dismissive nod before turning back around and getting on Finn's lap as he wheeled them to the choir room.

"Something tells me Finnept isn't that smart…"

Rachel jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice. "You think?" She replied in an annoyed tone. She was livid. She went out of her way to help Finn Hudson get a job without any recognition on her end. Maybe she should have expected that because, well, it wasn't like any of her other good deeds were acknowledged.

Santana took a few steps toward the lockers and leaned back against them, staring at her nails nonchalantly, "Given much thought to my offer?"

Rachel idly wondered exactly why the Latina was so eager and determined to help. She had a fair idea about _why_ but wasn't entirely certain of whether or not she could fully trust the other brunette, but she realized, she didn't have any real friends. She needed to take whatever help she could get if she wanted to make things right and make Quinn Fabray hers. Wait—_did_ she want to make Quinn hers?

Yeah, she did.

"What's the plan?" Rachel said as she turned to the smirking Latina.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What's the plan?" Rachel asked as she turned to the smirking brunette.

Santana moved her gaze from her nails and onto the other brunette, "I um, I haven't really thought that far ahead…" She admitted guiltily.

"This is absurd," Rachel sighed as she moved to lean back against one of the lockers, right by Santana, "Do you need me to go over the importance of thoroughly strategizing such things?"

Santana rolled her eyes in response, "God, please don't," She pushed off the row of lockers to stand in front of Rachel, "Look, I didn't think you'd be that easy." Rachel's brown eyes widened at her, "Like, to convince, not _that_, though, given yours and Juno's situation, you probably are." She chuckled at her own joke.

"Santana!" Rachel chastised her and narrowed her eyes at Santana, "If you have such a vast amount of free time to create uninteresting puns and jokes, may I suggest that perhaps you should use that time to devise further preparations for our plan."

"I don't know, I thought it was hilarious," The smirk on her face slightly faded when she noticed Rachel giving her a stern look, "Let's face it, you're borderline crazy, like, you're so close to crossing that line sometimes, it makes me want to punch you in the tit—"

"Santana," Rachel growled and pushed off the lockers, stumbling closer to the other brunette, "Do you have a point at the end of this topic and conversation or are you going to continue to insult me?"

"Feisty, Berry, Me Gusta," She said as her smirk deepened, "If you would have let me finish, you'd see that I was getting to my point. Basically, I need to watch you closely for the next week."

Rachel made a face, "That's creepy."

"Please, don't flatter yourself, Dwarf," Santana hurriedly continued when the short brunette was about to interrupt, "I need to watch you for a full week straight and see how you act around Quinn and how she acts around you so I'll know which parts we need to work on. Since it's you, I'm sure we'll have a lot of work to do…"

Rachel groaned and decided to ignore the insult. It was Santana; they were only to be expected. "Will you please tell me exactly why it is that you're helping me?"

Santana sighed and diverted her eyes, unexpectedly landing on a certain tall blonde.

Rachel watched as Santana's dark eyes went from serious to soft in a matter of seconds and her brown eyes followed the gaze, finding Brittany Pierce blatantly flirting with Noah Puckerman.

Santana broke her intense stare and focused on Rachel, "I can tell you that your secret is safe with me and despite how big of a bitch I am, you can _trust_ me."

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what just happened before shrugging it off, "Well then, I have one condition…"

"Great," Santana said sarcastically, "What is it?"

"No nicknames," She replied in a serious tone.

"Are you frickin' serious?" Santana asked and when Rachel twitched an eyebrow and remained serious she groaned, "Fine, but I'm not calling you by your first name."

"Also, we will not have sexual intercourse, ever." Rachel stated.

Santana scoffed, "Fine by me. But can I see it again," She glanced down at the brunette's crotch area with a wink.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed as she rubbed the flap of her skirt down, trying to cover something that wasn't even there, "And besides, I told you, I don't have it all the time."

"That is so cool, though, like, you have a pair of tits, pussy, and fully functioning penis one week out of the month. Tell me, when you mastur—"

Rachel covered Santana's mouth with her hand, "Will you be quiet? I don't want the whole school knowing about my condition and regardless, I wouldn't answer your perverse questions, Lopez."

The bell rang, interrupting any reply Santana was going to make, "So, does our friendship pertain to the public or is it to remain a secret?" She removed her hand.

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the bend of the brunette's elbow, tugging her to follow to the choir room, "I don't do anything that ends with 'ship'"

"Really, I've heard you literally will do anything." Rachel giggled to herself.

"_Ay Dios Mio_, you've already been hanging out with me too long."

Rachel gasped as she was unexpectedly shoved towards a row of lockers and when she looked up there was a flurry of red colored ice hitting a hockey player directly in this face.

"Do you all see this asshole?" Santana shouted to the students gathering around the scene, "This goes for all of you, if you try slushying Rachel Berry, I will go alls Lima Heights on your asses." She grabbed the shocked brunette and continued tugging her towards the choir room, "Does that answer your question about publicity?" She whispered.

"You didn't have to do that, Santana." She said quietly as they rounded the corner and stood in the doorway.

"Don't get all emotional on me and shit," Santana said. She didn't do emotions. It just wasn't her. "Don't mention it," She replied in a softer voice and when Rachel was going to reply she cut her off, "_Really_, don't."

Rachel shut her mouth.

Santana moved to sit in between Quinn and Brittany as Rachel took the floor with Finn, to sing yet another duet together. It was supposedly why the trio was there, because Quinn said the brunette was trying to steal her boyfriend but Santana had her own assumptions.

"Why are you socializing with Man-Hands?" Quinn leaned over and whispered to the Latina.

Santana smirked. Of course she'd noticed their short interaction at the doorway. God, it was almost too easy. "I didn't realize that it mattered to you who I _socialized_ with." She replied, emphasizing a double meaning on the word 'socialize'. She watched from the corner of her eye as the blonde's nostrils flared and she tensed her jaw slightly.

"Well, it does because you're my second in command and we can't be seen consorting with that freak." Quinn hissed in a hushed voice.

Santana turned a little and leaned in closer to the blonde's head, "Listen, Quinnie, you don't control me. I can do what I want, when I want and if it just so happens that I want to _doanything_ with Rachel…" She trailed off with a mischievous chuckle—mostly because of the way the smaller brunette's name rolled off her tongue, "I will." She finished and straightened her posture, smirking as she watched Quinn clench the sides of her chair and grit her teeth together. Finn came and sat down on the other side of the blonde before she could respond. And oh how Santana wondered exactly how she would've responded.

**-xx-**

Quinn slowed her sluggish movements as she rounded the corner of her doorway, shutting the door as she stepped over the threshold and dropped her gym bag carelessly to the ground. She collapsed on her bed with a groan, blankly staring at the ceiling.

Cheerios practice was literally kicking her ass. Before, it didn't matter because it was just her she had to worry about but now that she was pregnant, she was constantly thinking about whether or not the strenuous activity was affecting her baby or not. _Her baby_. It was such a weird thing to think, let alone _know_ that this tiny person was actually growing inside of her. But it was impossible to not form a maternal bond between her and the life inside her and with every day that passed that bond grew stronger, especially because the ultrasound picture—that was safely tucked in between her mattresses—constantly reminded her that this was _real_.

She lifted the sweater she had changed into after cheerios practice, exposing her pale abdomen and gently cupped her hands over the unnoticeable bump. She still didn't know what she was going to do. There were approximately 7 more months left and she wasn't sure about whether or not she wanted to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. Yes, Finn had a job now and he was actually trying to help. His constant support made her feel bad because she could see how exhausted he was; mentally and emotionally, and it made her feel guilty because he was doing all of this for a baby that wasn't genetically his. She couldn't raise a baby and start a family based upon a lie, it would tear her apart daily and every time she would look into this baby's eyes she'd be reminded of that lie.

She felt her hazel eyes sting with unshed tears, but blinked them away. Usually, she was good at suppressing her feelings and emotions but lately it hadn't been that way. Maybe it was the hormones making her crazy. Maybe she was in too deep and just too attached already.

The soft knocking on her door halted her thoughts. Her mom peeked her head through the crack in the door, "Quinnie?" She called out, her light eyes instantly falling on her daughter's pale hands resting on her stomach.

Quinn grabbed the hem of her sweater and hastily pushed it down, feeling incredibly exposed, "Yeah, mom,"

Judy snapped her eyes up to her daughter's face and gave a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I was just checking up on you… You've been really exhausted lately and when I passed by your bedroom the other morning, I heard you get a little sick."

Quinn swallowed hard and diverted her hazel eyes before meeting her mom's again, "Cheerios practice has been real hard lately, and Coach Sylvester is doing everything to make sure we win the title this year, again." She smiled before continuing, "And I ate something bad at Brittany's house the night before that morning and it made me sick." She lied. She'd been lying for weeks now, it almost came naturally.

Judy exhaled a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding, "Okay, I'll let you get your rest then. Dinner will be ready at 6 and please come down on your own; I don't want you to give your father a reason to get riled up."

"Of course," Quinn answered dryly with a fake smile.

She watched her mom disappear through the door and clutched a pillow to her chest tightly, burying her face in it as if she were trying to escape this reality.

She really feared for when they found out the truth about everything.

**-xx-**

Rachel glanced down the hallway to find Quinn putting in her locker combination. She turned her attention back to her own locker and began gathering the things she needed, shoving them into a neutral colored gift bag and nudging the metal door closed when a tan hand grasping the edge stopped it from shutting successfully. She focused her brown eyes on the annoyance, "What do you want now?" She asked with sigh. Santana had been consistently interrupting everything she was doing to woo Quinn Fabray that week.

"I'm saving your ass before you make a fool of yourself." Santana's dark eyes flickered to the gift bag cradled in Rachel's small hand, "What's in it?"

"Nothing that'll embarrass me," She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut with her free hand, not caring that it made the other brunette jump back in order to save her hand. "You said you were going to _watch_ me for a week, not control everything I do."

"Berry, I'm _helping_ you." She replied as she blocked Rachel's attempt to escape. "Do you even know what Quinn would think if she saw your little crazy stunts?"

"They weren't crazy!" Rachel narrowed her eyes into tiny slits, glaring daggers at the Latina. Really, they weren't so bad.

"You were gonna sing a lullaby to her in Glee!" Santana shouted glancing around the hallway to make sure no one was within ear distance, "Totally not awkward or crazy, at all." She said sarcastically.

Rachel pursed her lips, okay fine; maybe she had her on that one, a little bit.

"And what about the whole 'Team Quinn' shirt at the game?" Santana had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing, again. "If I didn't find you before the game started…" She shook her head with a grimace. There just weren't any words to describe how horribly wrong that could have gone. "She's not even on the team! We're cheerleaders, we cheer, and only crazy people cheer on cheerleaders at games." This time she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Rachel ducked her head as she thought about it. Okay, so maybe there were a few crazy things she tried to do. "That's only two things, Santana. Two." She replied defensively.

"Your creeper calls." Santana added for good measure.

Rachel's mouth fumbled open and close, "You know about those?"

"Quinn mentioned them in the locker room the other day. She doesn't know who, but for me it was obvious." Santana laughed again. She was just so helpless.

"I wanted to talk to her but every time I dialed her phone number, I'd start thinking about different types of scenarios. Like, what if she asks how I got her number. What if she hangs up on me? And then she'd pick up when I was still thinking about everything and I'd sit there just listening to her repeatedly say 'hello?'" She explained as Santana simply arched an eyebrow at her, uninterestedly. She groaned and leaned against the row of lockers, "I'm screwed. I should just forfeit now."

Santana sighed loudly. She was really getting tired of how insecure this bitch was. Okay, maybe it was their fault she was _this_ insecure, but still. Being around the small diva wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She mentally face palmed at realizing she actually didn't mind the friendship she was starting to form with her, so much so that she actually felt bad about calling her a bitch in her mind. She snickered at her thoughts.

"Look, you suck, okay?" She had bite her lip to refrain from breaking into fits of laughter at the way Rachel's big brown eyes further widened at her. "I mean, you just suck so much. It's like you sucked up all the suck in the world and—"

"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips, "Must I remind you of our little talk last week, about your inappropriate insults and getting to the point?"

"Right…" Santana nodded. "It's not that bad though, alright? But you need to tell me what's in the bag before you mess up any progress we've made."

"Progress?" Rachel asked in a meek voice.

"Well, yeah, no thanks to you." Santana rolled her eyes when the other brunette scoffed at her. "It's clear Quinn has some sort of feelings for you. Every time I'm next to you she just radiates rainbows and jealousy…"

Rachel tuned the other brunette out to glance down the hallway and sure enough, the blonde was glaring their way but quickly turned her attention back to her locker when she noticed Rachel was watching. That certainly was interesting.

"And then when I had to…" Santana shut her eyes for a minute with a disgusted look on her face as she thought about the memory, "When I had to hug you to hide that hideous shirt you wore to the game, she chewed my ass about nothing in particular and gave me hell on the next day's practice."

Rachel nodded her head, mostly because she didn't know what to say. "There's nothing in this bag that'll affect anything. It's just some things for Quinn that I thought would help her out through her pregnancy."

Santana's mouth dropped into an 'o', "Well I guess that's not so bad…" She turned her attention to the other end of the hallway and found Quinn's hazel eyes on them. "Now, go get em', Berry," She grabbed the small brunette and nudged her in that direction, delivering a firm smack on her ass just for kicks because Quinn's eyes were still on them.

Rachel whipped her head around to glare daggers at the Latina before stumbling in the direction of Quinn's locker. She let out a groan as she realized the blonde cheerleader was no longer alone; she had Finn Hudson with her now. She cleared her throat to announce her presence as she approached.

"Berry," Quinn greeted her in an irritated voice.

"Hey Rach," Finn sounded a little more cheerful.

"Hello, Finn. Quinn," Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes, seriously how could two people whose names practically sounded identical, date. "Finn, may I speak to Quinn alone? It's important."

"Actually, Rachel, I just got here and I'm kinda talking to her about something, too. I have a na—"

"_Finn_," Quinn interrupted him through gritted teeth. "I'll talk to you at lunch, _please_." She said in the same tone.

Finn's eyebrows rose as he easily recognized the blonde's look. He knew when to back off because of this pregnancy stuff. It kind of seemed like Quinn was always turning into 'scary Quinn' around him now a days. "Okay," He replied with his boyish smile, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead and a little unsubtly rub his large hand over Quinn's stomach area.

Rachel's jaw tensed as she watched the interaction. For anyone else, it'd appear to be a boyfriend being affection to his girlfriend but with her knowledge, she knew it was much more intimate than that. She had the urge to clobber him and scream that the baby wasn't his, which was an odd thing because Rachel was never a violent person, not physically at least.

She watched him walk away, glaring at the back of his head and turned back to the blonde whose hand was clutched to her forehead as if she were experiencing minor discomfort. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked with worry evident in her voice.

Quinn reopened her hazel eyes, landing on Rachel big brown ones and swallowed, hard. That unsettling feeling in her stomach reappeared as they shared another intense stare, "I'm fine." She answered as she diverted her eyes to the ground, "What do you want?"

Rachel extended her hand and offered her the gift bag clutched in her hand, "It's just some things that I thought would help you through your pregnancy… There are some books, and one of them has great reviews and it's supposed to help with your options, whether or not you should keep the baby, and how to tell you parents—have you already decided about keeping the baby?" She held her breath as she cut herself off, expecting Quinn to snap at her for interfering with her life.

Quinn simply shook her head 'no', "Finn wants to do whatever I want to do and I haven't decided…" She fiddled with the handles of the gift bag, "He just suggested we name our baby, 'Drizzle'. He said it was a gender neutral name." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes. When she refocused on the short brunette, she found her smiling a beaming smile at her. "What?" She asked a little nervously.

"N-nothing, you just said _our baby_. It sounded kind of nice, especially when I imagine it is me that you're talking about." Rachel stated and watched as the blonde ducked her head in response. "That's very insensitive of him, though."

"How do you figure?" Quinn asked. She thought it was a particularly dumb thing to do because the name was just not cute, at all.

"Because… You don't even know if you're keeping it yet and it's kind of insensitive to be throwing around names as if you've made your decision." Rachel shrugged and couldn't help but add, "It's not even his baby."

"Rachel," Quinn warned.

"Well it's true, Quinn. I hate watching him parade around all proud because of this. He gets to go to your doctor's appointments, he gets to touch your stomach, and he gets you. It's not his baby." Rachel wasn't sure why all these words were coming out, especially right now. Maybe she was just sick of holding it all in.

"Yeah, well, it's not yours either. It's mine and it's my decision, not yours and not his." Quinn said as she shoved the gift bag in her locker and slammed it shut.

"I wasn't implying that I wanted to help with your decision," Rachel spoke a little softer and waited until Quinn visibly relaxed a little, "I just want to be there for you. As a friend more than anything else and-" She cut herself off to inhale a deep breath, "And I don't see how he's better than me."

Quinn wanted to insult her, degrade her, and speak to her in a voice laced with venom but as she watched the brunette's brown orbs feel with moisture, she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was happening to her, too. Maybe not directly but she was going through it too. "This is all I have, Rachel," Quinn said as she gestured to her cheerio's uniform, "Captain of the Cheerios, quarterback boyfriend, and my perfect looks—" Her breathy voice broke as she said the last part, knowing that within the next 2-3 months, she wouldn't look like this anymore. She felt her own hazel eyes burn with unshed tears and glanced around the hallway, to be sure no one was suspiciously watching them. "Let me keep this for now, _please_." She begged and swiped at a stray tear that fell down her porcelain cheek.

Rachel sniffled but kept all tears at bay. She wouldn't cry. Not in the middle of a hallway at school, and so she refused to look into Quinn's vulnerable hazel eyes knowing that if she did, there'd be no way to hold the tears back. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, Quinn." Rachel needed the blonde to hear her apologize for that night, regardless of whether or not it was solely her fault, "I never would have intentionally done this to either one of us."

She watched as Quinn simply nodded her head, "You still didn't answer my question." She stated as she realized that the blonde had no intention of responding to her apology.

Quinn thought about the question. How was Finn Hudson better than Rachel? She assumed she meant as a parent for the baby because, really, she couldn't have meant for Quinn. They didn't have feelings for each other like that, right? Well, he wasn't. Finn was a dimwitted boy and albeit sweet at times, he'd never be better than Rachel, in anything. But let's face it; Rachel Berry was destined to do things bigger than being stuck in Lima. She was going to New York, she'd take Broadway by storm and eventually venture into other great things and a baby would only hold her back.

She stiffened her posture and took a deep breath before meeting Rachel's unsure and vulnerable brown eyes, "Because you're not just a loser anymore, you're also a freak." She stated in a malicious tone and pushed past the small brunette and towards her first period, feeling nothing short of empty.

Rachel slumped against the row of lockers, completely taken aback by the blonde's words. She hadn't been expecting them, at all. She didn't realize she was crying hysterically until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her frame, inches away from hitting the ground. She instinctively buried her face in the crook of this person's neck and from the height difference she realized that she was in Santana Lopez's arms.

"Shh, you're okay." Santana assured her as she rubbed soothing circles on her quivering back.

"No I'm not," Rachel answered through trembling lips in a broken voice and Santana's heart broke at the words.

Rachel felt so out of control in this situation and she absolutely hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything Glee related, obviously.

**Note:** Sorry I took so long to update, I kind of got stuck but I can guarantee that the next update won't take that long. I'm going to start highlighting how far along Quinn is in each chapter, so there's no confusion. :)

Glad you're still enjoying the story! Thank you for all your reviews, I read and appreciated all of them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_10 weeks_

"Nervous?" Finn's exhausted voice broke Quinn's blank trance of staring through the windshield in the small car they were in. She looked at him, _really_ looked at him for the first time in a while and sighed softly under her breath. He looked just as exhausted as his voice sounded. It made her feel horrible. He had school, Glee, football practice and working a part-time minimum wage job just to help her pay for her doctor's bills.

And the baby wasn't even his.

She shook her head lightly and stared blankly through the window again, not wanting to think about those words and the conversation it reminded her of.

"I'm okay," She responded in her breathy voice, hoping he wouldn't push it because she wasn't okay, far from it, actually.

Cheerios practice every weekday _and_ on Saturdays was grueling and it continuously kept her worried about how it was affecting the baby. Add on school, Glee, and stress about her parents and doctor's appointments, well, everything was almost overwhelming.

These doctor's appointments weren't cheap and she estimated that with the help of Finn's job, she'd only have enough to pay for the appointments until she was at 5-6 months. Sure, she could apply for public assistance insurance but when they'd find out that she was on full coverage under her dad and suggest that she tell her parents about it, she didn't know how she'd respond.

Telling her parents was going to be one of the hardest parts about this pregnancy, it was right on up there with the excruciating pain she'd endure when she gave birth as well as the emotional pain she'd feel if she were to give the baby up for adoption and/or eventually tell Finn the truth. She didn't exactly know if she was going to tell him or when she would, but lying to him along with everyone else was exhausting.

The car slowed to a stop as Finn pulled into an empty space in the small parking lot and she suddenly felt nervous, now. Because she'd have to see her doctor, Rachel's father and oh god, what if the brunette had told them about their fight or worse what if he knew Rachel was the one that got her pregnant.

"Ready?" Finn asked as he turned to her.

She sighed.

**-xx-**

Quinn lifted the top of the hoodie that she had changed into after cheerios practice. There was a slight change in the width of her waist, showing just the tiniest bump if you were to concentrate long and hard but unnoticeable to anyone else but her. They had just finished answering questions the nurse asked, some the same as her first visit and some new, and were now silently sitting while Dr. Hiram Berry readied everything for the ultrasound.

She gasped when the cold gel was squirted onto her stomach and Dr. Berry gave her an apologetic smile as Finn clasped one of her hands into his. She wanted to pull it back. It had been that way for the last two weeks, every time he made physical contact with her she'd have this urge to squirm out his touches.

Instead, she settled on diverting her gaze to the ceiling.

She felt the light pressure of the transducer against her abdomen and slowly turned her attention to the monitor as Dr. Berry attempted locating her baby.

"Oh wow…" Hiram whispered softly, tilting the machine and snapping the appropriate images he needed.

"What? What's wrong? Is-Is there something wrong?" Quinn panicked and started to sit up when a gentle hand firmly held her in place.

"No, no, relax, Quinn. I'm sorry I worried you; I just get a little excited about particular things." He smiled brightly at her and it made her feel uneasy because it was so much like his daughter's beaming smile.

"Thank God, I thought you were, like, gonna tell us we were having twins or something…" Finn laughed and squeezed Quinn's hand, "It would've been crazy, like super-sperm or something, especially since Quinn and I never even had sex."

Quinn and Hiram's eyes widened. She prayed to God that he wouldn't bring anything up right now; he kind of owed her considering her situation, right? _Please, please, please. Stupid, Finn, stupid_.

"Congrats! Your baby is now called a 'fetus' from here on out." Hiram thankfully continued as Quinn and Finn moved their attention back to the monitor, "Its ears and nose can now be seen clearly, Fingerprints are already evident in the skin, and while the movement is still too small for you to feel, your little one is wriggling and shifting."

A smile crept up on Quinn's face and she felt her hand squeezed again by Finn who had on a similar smile.

"Your baby is well on its way to forming ovaries or testicles and while I am able to tell you what the baby's sex is now, I prefer to wait until the twelfth week, but that is entirely up to you." He said and turned his attention to the young couple.

Quinn met his big brown eyes and chewed on her lower lip, thoroughly thinking about her decision. Should she waste money that could be easily used towards a future appointment just for an absolute prediction of whether the baby was a girl or boy or should she let Dr. Berry _guess_? "We'll come back in two weeks."

"I can't…" Finn's meek voice interrupted and Quinn snapped her head to his.

"What do you mean _you can't_?" Quinn asked incredulously through gritted teeth. "This is your baby that you're supposed to find out if it's a girl or boy and _you can't_, really Finn, _really_?"

Finn pulled his hand away from Quinn's, "I have work and if I miss another day, I'll get fired, Quinn, and then who's going to help pay for everything, huh?—Don't look at me like that Quinn, I'm doing a lot, too, and I'm just as stressed as you are and you're, like, always on my back about _everything _and I'm just sick of all your bull—"

"Whoa, slow down there, champ," Hiram interrupted before things could escalate when he noticed that the two teens were practically vibrating with anger. "Finn, how about you wait in the lobby while I finish up with Quinn?" He suggested and when Finn pursed his lips, clearly irritated, he tried another approach, "This arguing, and the stress it causes Quinn can be unhealthy for the baby…" He watched both of them visibly relax at his words.

Finn nodded his head and glanced at Quinn, feeling really guilty about exploding and yelling at her the way he did. He lifted his hand and reached out but when the blonde stiffened, he sighed and quietly got out of the chair and dejectedly left the examination room.

Hiram handed Quinn a few sheets of paper towels to wipe off the remaining gel on her abdomen and hung up the machinery clutched in his hand. He watched the blonde sit up on the hospital bed, looking anywhere except at him. "Quinn?"

Quinn lifted her gaze from the floor and met his gaze, swallowing audibly because of how nervous she was. "Y-yeah?"

"I couldn't help but overhear Finn when he said, you know," He spoke quickly and did a weird gesture with his hand, "And I know it's none of my business but—"

"You're right, it isn't." Quinn snapped out, harshly. She used that tone of voice that was reserved for the halls of McKinley and watched as it effectively shut up the doctor. She wasn't talking to him about this, _especially_ not him. He's Rachel's father for crying out loud. "So, are we done here?"

Hiram nodded his head. He could see everything going wrong behind the blonde teenager's hazel eyes, all the pain and all that stress, but there was only so much he could do as her doctor. He honestly hoped she'd confide in someone, anyone, really.

**-xx-**

Quinn kept her eyes clenched shut as she was lowered onto the mattress with Finn hovering above her and his lips sloppily on hers. God, this was probably the worst part about her relationship with the boy. Maybe at one point she had genuine feelings for him but now, every time he touched her or kissed her, she had the urge to vomit everything. It was worse than morning sickness.

After their little fight at the doctor's office, Finn had followed her into her house and after an apology, Quinn easily forgave him because she still needed him; for her popularity, financially, and even her pregnancy.

She groaned and tensed her fingers against his shoulder because _ugh_, usually the kisses would have stopped by now. Finn, apparently, took it as the wrong sign and proceeded to deepen the kiss, firmly planting his large hand against Quinn's bare thigh. She gasped and removed her lips from his. He still didn't stop; he moved his sloppy kisses down to her neck, "Finn…"

She felt him smile against her neck, thinking the call of his name was due to pleasure. "Stop," She breathed but he still did nothing. She painfully dug her nails into his shoulder and used as much strength as she could to throw his body off hers, "Finn, stop!"

"Ow!" Finn fell to the floor with a loud thud and got up on his knees, glaring at the blonde in disbelief, "What the hell, Quinn?"

"I _told_ you to stop! What were you even doing?" Quinn said as she sat up and moved to the other side of the bed, attempting to gain as much distance from him as she could. She was so disgusted.

"We've never had sex…" Finn said quietly.

Quinn groaned, "I've explained it to you, Finn—"

"I'm not talking about the baby, I get _that _but, like, we haven't had sex. I mean, what the guys would think…" Finn shook his head as he said the words.

"H-have you told them?" Quinn asked incredulously. Finn was dumb, so of course it didn't take much to convince him about the pregnancy but she knew if he were to confide in someone like Puck or anyone else, her cover-up would be revealed. And she just couldn't have that.

"No! Of course not. I don't want them knowing that kind of thing. I just… I thought girls were supposed to be really horny and stuff? Because their hormones being all wacky or something…" Finn said.

"_No_," Quinn answered quickly. It was such a lie. Yes, she was _really_ sexually aroused on certain days. Just not around Finn. It always happened at the most random times, like in cheerios practice or the locker rooms but usually, regretfully, in Glee, when Rachel would perform.

It didn't matter what type of song she was performing, a ballad or a more upbeat song, her body would just _react_ and… and she'd get all flustered and feel a tensioning ache in between her thighs, making her squirm uncomfortably in her seat for the remainder of the rehearsal. She hated it. And she hated that she couldn't _do_ anything about it… like stop herself, obviously.

The sound of clothes ruffling pulled her from her thoughts and she remembered she was actually having a conversation with Finn, "We can't have sex." Before he could respond she continued, "It's bad for the baby."

Finn narrowed his eyes as he thought about her words, of course he didn't want to do anything that would hurt the baby, "Are you sure about that? Because I can ask Dr. Berry to make sure…"

"No!" Quinn answered a little too quickly. _Think fast, think fast, think fast._ "He, um, he could tell our parents if we asked him about that."

"But I thought he couldn't. Something about patience and doctor con—"

Quinn rolled her eyes before cutting him off, "That's different." And you got it wrong, dumbass.

"Oh…" Finn replied and Quinn had to hide her small smile of victory. "Well, we still have after the pregnancy, right?"

Quinn's smile was replaced with a painfully disgusted look. "Um—"

Both Finn and Quinn's heads turned to stare at her bedroom door with wide eyes as a loud thudding was heard, "I thought you said your parents weren't home?" Finn said in a slightly panicked voice.

Quinn hurriedly climbed off the bed, eyeing Finn and not knowing what she should do with him; where she should hide him, "They're not—"

The door was abruptly pushed open, and Finn and Quinn whipped their heads towards it, "Well, look where the party's at," Santana said with a smirk on her lips.

"What the hell, Santana," Quinn said, but relaxing a little, "How did you even get inside?"

"Apparently, dumbass over here, doesn't know how to lock a door," She pushed the door open fully and slipped inside the room, "Any door…"

"Don't you get tired of being such a bitch all the time?" Finn asked in an annoyed voice.

Santana tapped her chin, pretending to think about her answer, "Not really, no." She gave a fake grimace, "Go."

"What?" He asked and glanced at Quinn who wasn't saying anything, but clearly was entertained by the exchange.

"Go. Leave. Get out…" Santana clarified as she gestured to the door, "Seriously, Q, doesn't he understand anything?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn, are you really gonna let her kick me out like this?" Finn asked his girlfriend, but all Quinn did was shrug uninterestedly, again, "We were kinda in the middle of something. So maybe _you_ should leave."

"Oh I'm sorry," Santana said in sarcastic voice as she carefully eyed them, noticing the disheveled look of their clothes and hair, "_Oh, _I see_," _She smirked as she watched Finn's expression turn smug and Quinn squirm rather uncomfortably, "Should I come back in a few minutes then?"

Finn's face fell, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in disbelief.

The brunette eyed him up and down with a skeptical look, scrunching her nose after a while, "Right, I shouldn't have given you the benefit of doubt, darn. 60 seconds then? Or is that still pushing?"

Finn pursed his lips together, balling his fists at his sides in anger, but unable to come up with a response. He looked back at Quinn once more and then back at Santana, "Whatever." He grumbled before pushing past her and out the room.

"Finally," Santana whispered gratefully, walking towards the blonde's bed and plopping down, onto her back.

"Make yourself at home," Quinn said sarcastically in her breathy voice, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "What do you want Santana?"

"So, have you and Rachel decided if you're keeping the baby or not?" Santana asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Quinn sighed on instinct, "No, we ha—" She froze. Baby. _Rachel_. "She told you?" It came out as more of an exclamation than anything else.

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Quinn's face, "Yeah, I mean, she had to. I'm pregnant, too."

"_WHAT_?"

And if the expression Quinn had on before was something, the one she had now was just hysterical. Santana busted out into a fit of laughter, shaking the entire bed as she did.

"Ugh, you." Quinn groaned and lunged for the brunette.

Santana caught Quinn's wrist in her hand and held onto it firmly, gently pushing the blonde onto her back as she composed herself, "You're lucky you're pregnant, or else I'd kick your ass for what you said to Rachel." She said in a more serious tone.

Quinn pulled her arm away from the brunette and diverted her eyes to the ceiling, guiltily.

Santana noticed the small glimpse of emotion in the blonde's hazel eyes before she turned away. _At least she felt bad_. "You're not better than anyone, at least not anymore."

"I know that," Quinn snapped and met Santana's dark eyes with her hazel ones, "God, I _know_." She pushed herself off the bed, into a sitting position. "She just… She has something to get out of this stupid town, her talent. And maybe I could have somehow gotten out, but now look at me!"

"So you got pregnant, big fucking deal." Santana replied, moving to sit up, too, "Bitches be getting pregnant every minute of the day, doesn't mean you grab the dumbest boy and pretend his little minute stick impregnated you."

Quinn narrowed her hazel eyes at the brunette, "Why do you care so much? Why are you even here?"

"What you're doing to Finn and—scratch that, I don't give a rat's ass about Finnept—what you're doing to Rachel isn't right and I'm here because you need to fix it." Santana moved to stand up, already walking towards the door because she knew this conversation was practically over.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at Santana's back, "Or else?"

She paused at the doorway and turned back to the blonde again, "Or else I'll fix it for you," She watched the blonde's eyes widen, "Do the right thing, Q."

And with that she stepped out of the blonde's bedroom.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Quinn shouted into the now-empty room, knowing the brunette would still hear.

**-xx-**

Rachel smacked the video camera off its stand in her frustration, successfully knocking it down to the ground.

And then she picked it up and put it back together, "Sorry," She mumbled to the inanimate object. She was trying to record a video to post on MySpace before dinner, but she couldn't focus on it.

She couldn't focus on _anything_.

It had been two weeks since her encounter with Quinn. She hadn't spoken to the blonde since then but it wasn't as if she'd really been talking to anyone since Quinn's harsh words. It hurt. Of course it did, it was the one thing she was completely insecure about, and to be called a 'freak' by Quinn Fabray, who was carrying her child, well, it was a pretty crappy thing.

And she still hadn't gotten over it.

She sighed deeply.

She moved her video camera to the corner in her room as she realized she probably wouldn't be able to post anything tonight, and decided to take a shower instead. Maybe that would relax her a little.

She started stripping off her clothes, piece by piece, and when she was down to her bra and panties, she felt a dull pain in the pit of her abdomen. It intensified with each second that passed, growing sharper and sharper until she had to grip onto the edge of her nightstand, and the pain slowly moved lower to her nether regions.

Rachel fell onto her bed with a gasp, gritting her teeth together to force herself not to scream out in pain as the agonizing, burning ache settled where her clit normally was for the majority of the month. Her entire body broke out into chills and sweat, and her head began spinning as she writhed and squirmed in pain. The last thing she remembered was her name being called hysterically as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Quinn was shaking Rachel by the shoulders, a little harder than she should have been, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what to do and since the brunette's fathers left just as they let her into the house, she couldn't exactly scream for help.

She thought about calling 911 but the steady rising and falling of Rachel's chest was obvious, so it was clear that she had only passed out. "Rachel," She shook her again, sighing in relief as the brunette released a small groan.

Rachel's brown eyes fluttered open, slowly. She felt a little disoriented, but she was nothing short of shocked by the person hovering above her, "Quinn?" She asked weakly. Her head felt dizzy, and she wasn't sure if it was from passing out or from the blonde shaking her. "Will you please _stop_ that?"

Quinn glanced down to where her pale hands were tightly gripping Rachel's bare shoulders. It was only then, as her hazel eyes traveled up and down the tan body beneath her, that she realized the brunette was half naked, clad in only a bra and panties.

And then she noticed something in said panties; a rather large _something_.

She pulled her hands away as if they were branded and diverted her eyes to the bed, "Sorry," she said sheepishly, unsure if she was apologizing for the shaking or the eye-raping, maybe both.

"It's okay," Rachel replied with a painful groan as she shifted into a sitting position, still feeling quite sore down there. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dads let me in before they went out to the grocery store," Quinn started to explain, but not daring to glance in the direction of the brunette again. "I came to apologize. You know, for what I said that day…I'm sorry."

Rachel pursed her lips together. It wasn't exactly a thorough, sincere apology, but she figure it was the best she could get out of the blonde. "I appreciate and accept your apology, Quinn, but a simple phone call would have sufficed."

"I don't have your number-and can you please put some clothes on?" Quinn asked a little uncomfortably.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk in response, "Why it's not like you haven't seen certain parts of me." She said smugly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to relive that awful experience again." Quinn replied in a snarky voice and grabbed the t-shirt beside her, blindly tossing it to the brunette.

"Please," Rachel rolled her eyes as she pulled the shirt over her head and covered her torso. "Well, again, thank you for your apology and if that'd be all I'd really like to—"

"I also came here because Finn can't miss work to take me to my next doctor's appointment, and I was wondering if you could bring me." It came out more as a question than anything else.

"Oh," was Rachel's surprised, but useless response. She was utterly confused. One day the blonde is insulting her and the next she's apologizing and asking her to accompany her to doctor's appointments. What did it all even _mean_?

Quinn finally looked at the brunette, making sure to _only_ look at her face. She noticed that she was in deep thought, "I'm supposed to find out the sex of the baby…" She whispered. She was unable to stop the small, excited small that took over her lips. "It's two weeks from now, so I know it's crazy of me to ask so early, but—"

"No, it's quite thoughtful of you." Rachel cut off her nervous rambling, beaming at her now, "I do have a rather meticulously planned out schedule, but I can assure that I'll accompany you. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Okay," Quinn responded. "Are _you_ okay?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow in confusion and squirmed a little, whimpering at the soreness, and that was when she remembered. "Oh yes, that happens occasionally."

"What, passing out randomly?"

"Only when I… when I grow my, _you know_…" Rachel shifted again, biting her lip to keep from making any sounds. She still felt insecure about talking about it, especially with Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Oh, right, yeah…" She kind of forgot that Rachel somehow grew _it_ once a month. She still didn't get how that worked.

"Most days I wake up and it's already there, but if there's ever a time that it makes its appearance when I'm conscious, the pain become so excruciating that I actually pass out before it actually emerges." Rachel explained.

Quinn grimaced; her hazel eyes involuntarily lowered to the tent in the brunette's panties, "Are you in pain right now?" She asked in curiosity.

"No, not really," Rachel answered truthfully, "Whenever I wake up, from the unconsciousness or sleep, I'm always a little sore, but it's not _that_ painful after."

Usually, Rachel would have hated having to talk about this to anyone, but she didn't get the vibe that Quinn was judging, just genuinely curious. But she did feel quite uncomfortable with how intensely the blonde was staring at her appendage right now.

She cleared her throat.

Quinn's hazel eyes snapped up to Rachel's knowing brown ones, "W-why does it look… bigger now?"

Rachel blushed profusely, feeling the warmth against her cheeks and neck, "After I grow it, I can't help but become aroused."

Quinn's eyes widened again and her mouth fell open slightly at the admission, "Oh, that's… yeah," She shifted in place and swiped a nervous hand over her forehead, "I should go, you don't need any help or anything right?"

"What?" Rachel blanched. "Uh-I, um, no Quinn, that won't be necessary, I've taken care of it for a few years now."

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion, "_Oh_, ew! Gross, Berry… I didn't mean with _that_."

"Right," Rachel felt herself blush even harder and reached for one of her pillows, pulling it into her lap, "Sorry,"

"S'fine, I should go though, it's getting late."

"Yeah, okay." Rachel nodded her head, "Normally, I'd walk you out but yeah…"

"I'm sure I'll find my way," Quinn pushed herself off the bed, already walking towards the door, "See you at school, Berry."

"Drive carefully!" Rachel shouted toward the hallway when the blonde disappeared from her doorway.

She fell back against her bed with a sigh. She wasn't exactly sure what would come of her accompanying Quinn to her doctor's appointment, but there was thing she was certain about, she was excited. She was going to be there to find out the sex of Quinn's baby, of _her_ baby.

And she couldn't wait.


End file.
